


It Was A Cage And A Set of Wings

by Mshpiece



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Public Displays of Affection, positive, self worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mshpiece/pseuds/Mshpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic exploring Pearl's self perception and confidence during and after intimate moments with Rose Quartz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Cage And A Set of Wings

Sometimes, Pearl would be confident enough to lead into things.  
Sometimes she was the one on top, covering Rose in kisses that went from the sides of her neck, over her jawline, on her lips, with such calculated grace it pulled Rose’s breath out in soft quiet moans.  
Her hands would caress Rose’s face so gently, so carefully. It wasn’t out of fear of damaging her queen- it was out of pure adoration and wonder. Pearl would gaze at Rose so entranced when the two were able to be intimate together, but it especially stood out these moments when she was so confident: She would look at Rose and feel warmth, and an acceptance that she was meant to be with her. That she was worth the love Rose had for her.  
Sometimes, that confidence would carry past their intimacy. Pearl had a beautiful voice and such rich movements in dance, but it was a privilege to see her form when her feelings of high self-worth lingered after her private moments with Rose. Her steps were much more fluid, and she had the subtle air of relaxation around her. Her songs had an easy flow to them, and unless you had seen her dances and songs before, you wouldn’t have been able to notice how rigid and strictly precise she was. It was like watching a beautiful music box dancer being released from its mechanic pedestal, and free to move on its own.  
Her self-worth was a cage that restricted her existence and a set of wings for her to soar with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Please leave a comment or review with things you liked or I should potentially improve on! This is my first Pearl x Rose fic and I'm definitely interested in writing more. Thank you again!


End file.
